Set LOVE
by Mia Muyohri
Summary: karena paksaan Naruto, Sasuke jadian sama Sakura./ Sasuke sering tidak memperdulikan perasaan Sakura./ Sakura selalu mengalah. demi Sasuke./ apa Sasuke akan menerima Sakura? baca aja. RnR.


**Set Love**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal AU, OOC

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

.

* * *

.

Sasuke menyeruput segelas jus tomat yang terhidang di depannya. Setelah itu dia mengangkat lengannya melihat jam yang melingkar di sana. Pukul 19.15 ...

'Terlambat lima belas menit, dari perjanjian seharusnya,' dengan mendungus Sasuke meminum kembali jusnya.

Setelah menunggu lima menit kemudian, dia melihat sesosok gadis berambut cukup unik berwarna pink berjalan menghampirinya. Lalu gadis itu duduk di seberang meja tempat Sasuke duduk. Gadis itu memasang wajah bersalah kearah Sasuke.

"Sori aku terlambat, maaf ya!" ujar Sakura, nama gadis itu padaku. Dia meraih handphone yang berada di dalam tasnya, lalu dia tampak terkejut saat melihat layarnya. "Sudah jam segini, ya? Maaf ya, Sasuke. Tadi aku harus ke dokter dulu, jadi aku terlambat," tambahnya.

Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, aku hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya, "Hn," jawabku seadanya. "Pelayan, tolong buku menunya. Kami ingin memesan." Sambil mengangkat tangan aku memalingkan wajahku dari hadapan gadis yang berada di depanku.

Lalu seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka berdua. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura melihat buku menu terlebih dahulu baru dirinya yang akan memilih. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah memantapkan pesananya, segelas _milkshake_ stroberi dan seporsi spageti. Sakura sering bercerita kalau minuman dan makanan tersebut memang menjadi favoritnya. Selain itu, Sakura juga sering bercerita banyak hal mengenai dirinya, seperti tingkah kakanya yang sering menjahilinya atau nilai pelajarannya yang belakangan ini berantakan.

Sakura memang begitu terbuka pada Sasuke dan bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya kalau mengingat statusnya sebagai pacar Sasuke. Mereka jadian juga belum lama, baru sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Sakura selalu mengirimi pesan SMS ke Sasuke, paling sedikit dua puluh kali sehari. Dan juga menerima beratus-ratus SMS yang berisikan 'Aku sayang kamu.' Atau '_Good night_.' Dari isi pesannya yang seperti itu, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak mencintainya, lebih tepatnya tidak terlalu. Seharusnya Sasuke menceritakannya dari awal mengapa dia sampai berpikiran seperti itu. Semuanya berawal ketika Naruto, sahabat baik Sasuke. Dia meminta Sasuke untuk jadian dengan sepupunya, katanya sepupunya itu sudah lama menyukai Sasuke dan secara diam-diam suka memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh, mungkin karena terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan persaanya pada Sasuke dia meminta tolong pada Naruto.

Pada awalnya Sasuke menolak permintan Naruto itu. Sasuke sudah capek berpacaran, setelah pengalaman terakhirnya berpacaran itu sangat buruk. Karena pacar Sasuke sebelumnya itu selingkuh dibelakang Sasuke. Namun karena Naruto terus memaksa Sasuke, akhirnya dengan setengah hati Sasuke menerima permintaan Naruto. Jadilah Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura, dan sekarang di sinilah mereka berdua duduk sebagai sepasang kekasih di sebuah _cafe_.

"Jadi karena dalam perjalan kesininya macet," ucapnya kemudian. "Ya, aku jadi terlambat datang kesini. Aku kira kau sudah pergi, makanya aku sangat senang saat melihatmu masih menungguku."

Aku hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataanya barusan. Sebut saja aku cowok yang tidak bertanggung jawab atau tidak mengikuti aturan kencan cowok kebanyakan, aku sungguh males jika harus mengantar jemput, perempuan yang tidak aku suka. Namun, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan hal sekasar itu pada Sakura. Jadi dengan memasang wajah bersalah aku mengatakan kebohonganku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau tahukan kalau mobilku sedang berada di bengkel."

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tidak apa, lagi juga tadi aku diantar kakaku. Oh ya! Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Ini merupakan kencan pertama kami setelah satu bulan jadian, jadi bukan hal yang aneh kalau dia tampak begitu bersemangat.

Selama ini Sasuke selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan kalau Sakura mengajaknya jalan, salah satunya adalah harus latihan basket untuk persiapan tanding. Padahal Sasuke sendiri sedang bersantai menonton televisi di rumah. Tapi karena Naruto selalu memaksa Sasuke, jadi dia berpikir tidak apa-apa jika sekali-kali saja jalan bersama Sakura. Namun tentu saja Sasuke melakukannya dengan perasaan enggan. 'Lebih baik aku bermain game ketimbang pergi berdua bareng cewek yang tidak aku suka,' begitu pikirnya.

"Eh, aku ..." ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup karena bingung mencari alasan untuk menolak. "Aku masih ada urusan, jadi ..."

Sinar mata Sakura langsung meredup mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian. Mungkin Sakura sudah berharap banyak pada kencan pertamanya ini, tapi dia pastilah merasa kecewa saat menyadari bahwa harapannya ternyata tinggal harapan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu," ujarnya. Dia mengaduk _milkshake_ yang baru saja dimunimnya setengah. "Aku ngerti kok," tambahnya masih dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke jadi tidak enak hati telah mematahkan harapan Sakura yang satu ini. Memang benar kalau Sasuke tidak begitu menyukainya, tapi bukan berarti dia harus membuatnya bersedih, kan? Mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau Sasuke mengajak Sakura pergi sekarang. "Tapi nggak apa-apa, deh. Urusannya nggak begitu penting, kok," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Bener, nih? Tidak masalah!" tanya Sakura setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Sebagai jawaban aku hanya mengangguk. "Thanks, ya! Aku sungguh senang kau mau mau menemaniku malam ini. Aku berencana untuk nonton di bioskop, kau mau?" ucap Sakura dengan riang.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat senyuman di wajah Sakura. 'Haruno Sakura. Ya ... mari kita lihat seperti apa kencanku dan hubunganku bersama cewek berambut unik ini akan berjalan.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata, Sakura asik juga untuk diajak jalan. Sasuke baru menyadari hal itu setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia tidak seperti mantan Sasuke, Sakura jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak jalan. Pada awalnya, Sasuke menganggap kencan seperti ini hanya akan membuang waktu saja, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Mungkin karena Sasuke punya kenangan buruk dengan pacar sebelumnya. Karin namanya, dia sering memerintah Sasuke dan bersikap sangat egois. Karin sering memerintah Sasuke untuk hal yang tidak penting dan dia tidak perduli dengan keadan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk. Untunglah Naruto memergokinya tengah berciuman dengan cowok lain entah siapa cowok itu, dan Sasuke juga tidak perduli dengan itu. Karena memperoleh alasan yang cukup kuat, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya dengan Karin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura amat sangat berbeda dengan Karin. Dia sangat sabar dan pengertian. Sakura selalu mengerti dan mengalah saat Sasuke bilang 'Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu pergi, aku sibuk. Maaf!' padahal semua itu bohong. Padahal Sasuke tahu betul kalau Sakura menginginkannya. Dia juga sering menunggui Sasuke hingga selesai latihan basket, padahal dia bisa pulang duluan.

'Ah, betapa bodohnya dirimu. Sasuke!' pikirnya bersalah. 'Mungkin aku akan membuka lembaran baru untuk kisah cintaku bersama Sakura. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku merasa nyaman saat bergandengan tangan dengannya. Semua itu tidak bisa aku dapatkan saat bersama Karin dulu.'

"Sasuke? Sasu-kun? Kamu kenapa? Aku panggil kok, nggak jawab-jawab, sih?" tanya Sakura. panggilan Sakura barusan membuat Sasuke tersadar kalau dia tengah melamun.

"Hn? Tidak apa-apa, kok. Memang ada apa?" balaa Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. Setelah itu dia menarik lengan Sasuke kesebuah kios kaki lima yang berada dipinggir jalan, mengajak Sasuke untuk membeli sebuah kalung _couple_. Dengan riang, dia berkata kalau dia ingin sekali mengenakan kalung itu pada kencan kami berikutnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturannya. Kuperhatikan kalung yang menjadi pilihan Sakura tersebut. Liontin kalung itu berbentuk hati dari dua kalung. Jika kalung itu dipisah akan menjadikan setengah hati.

Sasuke langsung memanggil taksi setelah membeli kalung itu, karena memang sudah larut malam, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

"Huft, capeknya," komentar Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di jok belakang taksi yang kini tengah menuju ke rumahnya.

"Tapi senang, kan?" goda Sasuke.

"Hehe, iya," balasnya manja, "Menyenangkan, kok," tambah Sakura lagi serasa menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Sasuke. Dalam sekejap, sebuah perasaan aneh berdesir di dada Sasuke. Membuatnya yakin kalau berpikir untuk putus dengan Sakura adalah keputusan yang bodoh. Salah besar jika dia melakukan itu, sekarang dia merasa sedang jatuh cinta lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hallo mina-san. Gimana ceritanya?**

**Ini fic pembuka untuk melanjutkan fic ku yg sudah aku hapus seenak hati, 'My Love is in Japan'**

**Makasih ya, yg udah ngedukung aku untuk memulai fic itu lagi. Fic itu sedang dalam proses pembuatan.**

**Dan untuk fic ini masih bersambung, jika ada yg berminat untuk dilanjutkan. Aku akan buatkan. Jadi tolong review ya. berikan juga kritik dan saran kalian. Tapi diharapkan jangan ngeflame. Oke!**

**Salam Mia Muyohri.**


End file.
